Three Houses Dark Harem: Golden Deer
by Hentasma-chan
Summary: After the crest of lust and leisure is awoken within Byleth by Sothis, his new job as a teacher at the Garreg Mach Monastery turns from an expected fulfilling experience into a dark haven of lust and passion. As he is forced into creating such carnal instances, he must uphold his valor, for if he does not, he will lose himself to the dark power of depravity that dwells within him.
1. Chapter 1

Three Houses: The Dark Harem (Guy-leth Edition)

(Author's Note: This is a for fun project, so updates are going to be at random.)

Night 0: The Inner Heart

"Well...isnt this a curious sight to behold...wouldn't you say child?" A young voice came from behind Byleth. Having been lost in this void in which he had been transversing, a voice was a more than welcome surprise.

"Who are you?" Byleth asked with great haste, an action that seemed to displeased the young beauty before him.

"How rude...is that how all lifeforms act in these supposed modern times?" The girl snapped at him, putting his attitude in check as he considered how his sudden conducted could've been analyzed.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me...allow me to introduce myself first. I am Byleth, son of Jeralt, the head of our mercenary band," Byleth replied, placing his hand over his heart and bowing to her. She looked over him cautiously before choosing her words, her face more at ease than it previously was.

"All is forgiven. Seeing that this is a strange circumstance for us both, such a reaction is within reason. I have gone by many names throughout my life, but you may call me Sothis.," she replied, Byleth trying to think up a question or two to try and get a grasp on the situation.

"Hm... it seems that I am to share your body with you, Byleth. Byleth...such a strange name...I don't believe I'll ever become used to human names," Sothis proclaimed from atop her throne within the dark void that engulfed the two entities. Gazing over the young being's frame from top to bottom, it wasn't quite clear on wether or not she were human or not, but judging by how she was speaking, the signs were pointing to no. Sothis crossed her legs as she observed the curious boy, a small grin curling upon her youthful lips.

"Byleth...might I inquire as to why you are staring upon me with such...focus?" Sothis called out, making Byleth flinch from surprise.

"Many pardons, I'm very curious about what you are Sothis...you appear to be human, but I'm very sure that can not be considering the setting we have here," Byleth quickly replied, his cheeks red from while maintaining a calm demeanor. Sothis cocked an eyebrow at him, yawning softly as she shifted her position upon her throne. Her legs hung over the front, allowing her to proper her elbows onto her legs. She then rest her chin within her dainty hands, mimicking Byleth's analytic gaze.

"What I am? Let me see if I can put it in terms you will understand...I am an elder being that has existed far beyond your years. I have been called 'The Beginning' the majority of my existence. Does that sufficiently answer your perplexing question?" Sothis retorted, leaving Byleth to think amongst himself. Sothis soon realized that since they shared the same body, they would share everything; her crest, her ability to turn back the wheel of time, all the things that made her above normal life. With that in mind, she gazed upon the perplexing Byleth, who had become lost in thought as he attempted to comprehend this situation. She soon found herself greatly intrigued not only by his ability to attempt and overthink, but of his looks, to which she found very desirable.

"Come closer child, I wish to get a better look at you," Sothis ordered, Byleth obliging one step at a time. The closer he grew to her, the more and more she found him attractive, and having done nothing for thousands of years, she found her natural needs desperately needed to be tending to in some way, shape, or form.

"My word, you are quite attractive for a mortal, attractive enough to stir up rather carnal feelings within myself. However...before I make use of you...allow me to explain what you humans call a crest. Our crest is very unique in that it contains various affects. Stealing another's life essence in the heat of battle is amongst the most important, however, if you are not careful, you can accidentally tap into anyones most intimate of feels and places. It is both a curse and a blessing, especially if you are alone...but enough of that..." Sothis explained, moving onto her feet. Byleth leaned forward so that Sothis could caress the sides of his face with her hands, allowing her to analyze him in the most meticulous of ways. Her grin widened as she felt her heart race ever so carefully, her eyes now caressing all over him, which made him stiffen up with unease.

"Byleth...we are one and the same now...but..." Sothis stopped her words as she inched close to Byleth's face, her lips merely centimeters from his own. His heart began to speed up its rhythm within his chest, his breathing picking up pace subconsciously. Sothis then stood upon her tippy toes, pulling Byleth's face towards her so that she could seize his lips for herself. Byleth's eyes widened as he took in the taste of the child-looking Goddess of myth, putting in a little effort to make the kiss more enjoyable for them both. Sothis then lowered back down to the base of her feet, her blushing face matching Byleth's as they gazed in one another's eyes.

"...I want to experience your touch...to see if you truly are worthy of my power and guidance..." Sothis finished, pressing her juvenile lips to his once more. This time Byleth moved forward, Sothis finding herself falling back onto her stoney throne as he advanced aggressively. Moans and gasps were shared between them as Byleth's and Sothis's mouths were in engaged, Byleth now cornering her on her throne. His hands crawled onto her dainty thighs, slowly slithering their way up her sides then upon her small, almost nigh existing chest. The little bit that he felt in his hands were then gently messaged, Sothis letting out small whines as his fingers grazed her nipples.

"Halt at once...I want you to...pleasure me first before you move upon me in such a manner. After you have done that...I will let you do as you wish. Think of it as a kind of test you must pass," Sothis smiled, using her foot to push Byleth down onto his knees.

"Please be fair with me, I'm not the most experienced individual when it comes to this category of interaction..." Byleth sighed softly, his eyes looking up at Sothis as he gently pressed his lips to the top of her foot. Sothis propped her check upon her hand, smiling and watching with grand amusement as she watched the boy slowly become a man of sorts. One kiss was planted after another, their trail crawling up her inner thighs. As his lips grew closer to her nether region, Sothis began to hum behind her closed mouth, her eyes fluttering as the gazed upon him. Sothis's scent that aired from her nether region finally caught a hold of Byleth's sense of smell, his face blushing as his body lightly trembled.

"This scent...its intoxicating," Byleth said quietly, his eyes locking onto Sothis, like a puppy awaitingi further instruction or approval. Sothis narrowed her now seductive eyes onto his, her hand slowly running through his soft hair as her tongue caressed her lips mischievously.

"You may proceed..." She said in a low tone, straightening her legs to allow Byleth easier infiltration. He reached up on her waist, grabbing the top of her undergarments. Slowly, he slid them down her bare, slender legs until they were completely removed, dropping them to the ground as he came face to face with her freshly exposed womanhood. She began to blush with a perverse smile, Byleth now sliding his hands up her thighs as he moved in. She had a thin patch of hair above the entrance of her crotch, seemingly shaped into a symmetrical ball of flame to which was just as green as her hair. He curiously ran a few fingers over it, a soft giggle coming from Sothis as she observed.

"Allow me to guide your curiosity..." Sothis said with a smirk, her hand clasping over Byleth's. She couldn't help but laugh sensually as she felt it shake regardless of his mostly stern face. She slowly turned his hand, moving it closer to her loins. She released his hand, gently running her own fingers along her slick entrance, a soft moan leaving her lips as a sign of wanting. Byleth slowly slid a finger within her slit, his finger now becoming coated with her juices as he slid it around gently. He noticed Sothis's legs quivering as he felt both of her hands glide through his thick locks, gently grasping it as she gazed down upon him.

"Now...taste me..." Sothis's words were dipped in lust as Byleth slid out his tongue through his lips, his eyes catching her rather lewd expression she was now making. Sothis decided to take the initiative, pulling down on his head until his hot, soaked tongue found its way inside of her snatch, immediately wrapping her legs around his neck to lock him in place.

"This taste and smell...is making me dizzy..." Byleth's muffled voice against her privates caused her to let out a gasp, her hips shamelessly agitating forward and back, forcing his mouth to contact every inch of sensual womanhood. Her grasp tightened as she moved her hips faster, Byleth now clenchin on to her legs with his ability to breathe wavering in and out. Letting out higher pitched cries, Sothis lost her controlled composure. It wasn't long before she began screaming out, which caused Byleth's whole system to heat up like a furnace. With a final, passionate cry. Sothis found her body tightening and contracting as she came to a climax, her legs vice gripping Byleth in place as her nectar mad it's way into his mouth.

"Ha...ha...ha...and with that...you now have the crest...of lust and leisure..." Sothis huffed and puffed, her head thrown back and staring at the ceiling before fixating themselves on Byleth, whose vision began to grow dark. Sothis removed her legs from Byleth, his eyes half open as he swallowed the rest of her love nectar. She then smiled perversely at him, clipping his chin with her fingers before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Byleth sudden shot awake in his bed, his body drenched heavily in sweat as his sense of sight returned to him.

"What the..." He said, holding his head that was now beginning to ache. Byleth was fairly certain that it wasn't a dream considering he could recall everything within it, but none the less it was a mighty strange occurance. A sudden knock came from his door, causing him to jump in place from pure fright.

"Byleth get dressed...we have a mission within the next few hours," his father's voice bellowed through the door, snapping his thoughts back to reality in an instant. He took a long look at his hands as he recalled the strange girls words, wondering as to why a crest would represent something as carnal as lust. It was like he magically knew deep down inside of what implications that it could have.

"Don't think to hard about it Byleth, you will see in due time what pleasures will await you the rest of your life. Just remember to never lose your virtue lest your soul fall into the darkest of abyss," Sothis voice came through his kind, causing him to flinch, looking around in a panic as he tried to find the voice.

"I'm guessing you didn't completely believe I was real, that's understandable. Just relax boy, Im just as real as you are. Now...focus on what you must...I believe it's time..,that I...have a nap..." Sothis yawned, Byleth giving her a confirming nod. With that, he got out of bed, immediately dressing into his battle attire to prepare for the day.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Pink Haired Obsessor

Um...you wanted to see me professor?" The chipper voice of Hilda snuck in through the door upon it's opening. Byleth sighed as he continued going over various tests submitted to him by his class.

"Yes. Please come in and have a seat Hilda," Byleth called out, picking out her last three tests that she had done over the course of the past two weeks. Cheerful as could be, Hilda trotted her way down the middle of the room, eventually ending with her plopping down in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. Byleth opened up a drawer, placing all the other tests inside of it before finally diverting his full attention on his dear, lazy student.

"So what's up? You look a little grumpy. Did some girl turn you down or something?" Hilda teased, knowing her boundaries with Byleth quite well. Byleth sighed, placing out all three of her tests and their grades.

"This is why I look a 'little grumpy' Hilda..." Byleth replied, sliding her tests forward. They all looked like a festive combination of red circles, low numbers and drawings as if it were for an art class. Hilda shrugged her shoulders, laughing nervously as she looked over them.

"Aw come on, they aren't THAT bad, I did pass them didn't I?" Hilda said in response pointing out her numbers on her grades. Each one was a point off from failure, which was unacceptable to Byleth. He didn't expect perfection from his students, but he did at least want effort.

"Passed barely, you nearly failed every single one of the tests! I know you are way smarter than that Hilda," Byleth scolded, Hilda putting on a sly smirk before eyeing him affectionately.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me professor, that could set a bad example...n-n smile or even a laugh? Eh heh...oh boy..." Hilda felt her words backfire in her face as Byleth sat across from her unamused.

"Why do you insist on being so lazy? I thought it was just physically lazy which can be cute I suppose, but in my classroom too Hilda? What would it take to make you actually try in my class?" Byleth asked, Hilda immediately turning her eyes to the ceiling to think, placing her index finger to the base of her cheek. Byleth sighed and shook his head until she finally returned her attention to him. When her eyes finally locked onto his, something strange began to happen. It was if a switch was flipped on within her body. His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light but he wasn't too intensely focused. Her beat went from a confident, steady beat to a nervous pounding.

"W-What's happening to me..." Hilda thought, her focus now intensely focused on Byleth, who grew a look of concern as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Hilda? Are you OK?" Byleth asked, placing his hands over top of her one hand that rested on his desk.

"M-My God...the professor is really hot right now, like, my lord..." Hilda said to herself again, her words not coming out as she stared helplessly at Byleth. Her face began to grow hot, which made Byleth stand up and circle around his desk. Removing his gloves, he placed a hand to her forehead, placing his on the opposite side.

"H-H-He's so close to me...I feel like my heart could explode at any moment..." Hilda thought as her legs began rubbing against one another to try and suppress the tingling feeling that was born within her loins as a result.

"You don't seem to have a fever...so why is your face so..." Byleth tried to say, but Hilda instead forced her lips against his, her eyes shut nervously as she fell into his arms, trembling softly. Byleth's eyes shot open in surprise, his heart freezing from the unexpected response. Byleth immediately released her, her arms now clenching around him as she parted her lips from his.

"H-Hilda?! What's the matter with you?!" Byleth snipped at her, but it appeared to go in one ear and out the other as she began giggling, her eyes seemingly hollow as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Hehehe...professsooorrr...has any of the other students placed their hands on you like this before?" Hilda said with a look of perversion, her hand aiming for his crotch. Byleth immediately grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away as she giggled once more like an idiot.

"Hilda stop this! Come to your senses!" Byleth said, restraining both of her wrists with his grasps. Hilda's eyes began to fill with tears as she continued to smile, a little bit of light returning to her eyes.

"S-Someone else has your heart and body don't they...? W-Who has it...?" Hilda inquired, her voice choking back tears. Byleth was at a loss, this whole situation was insane; Hilda was teasing him and now it's if she had been harboring a confession for years.

"No one Hilda, I don't have 'have' anyone like that," Byleth's words made Hilda's excited smile return, her eyes gleefully eyeing his.

"So that means I can have you, right? I mean, I know you're my professor and all...b-but you can't blame a girl when her heart has fallen madly in love with someone right?!" Hilda said, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane within his grasp. In that moment, he quickly realized what was going on. He didn't want to believe it with all of his heart, but this spontaneous behavior from Hilda couldn't have any other explanation.

"The crest...so this is what Sothis meant..." Byleth said to himself as he continued looking at Hilda, who looked ready to jump his body at any given moment. Thinking for a moment, he quickly realized he could use this situation to his advantage.

"Do...you really feel that way about me Hilda?" Byleth asked, Hilda now shedding tears of happiness as she smiled and nod, her nerves wound tighter than a catapult spring.

"I super mean it professor, I guess I didn't see it til now, but you are an amazing professor and very, VERY attractive to say the least," Hilda said, practically drooling as he looked him over. Byleth sighed heavily but rebounded with a warm, genuine smile.

"If you can show me your best from now on, wether it's in my class or not, I will go on a date with you Hilda. Is that a...ack!" Byleth tried to commence the deal verbally, but Hilda's excitement was too much for her to stand bare. As he went to finish talking, she jumped up onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they crashed to the floor. Byleth blushed heavily as he found Hilda stratling his stomach, a smug grin now plastered upon her face.

"Deal." Hilda said, her voice attempting to sound sexual. Byleth just laid there as Hilda go off of him. Winking and blowing him a kiss before stepping out of his office.

"This is crazy..." Byleth said as he stared at the ceiling of the classroom. It wasnt as if he wasn't attracted to the wide array of students at the monastery, on the contrary, he felt very lucky, but seeing Hilda like this, it made him wonder how much of it was his power and if any of it was from Hilda herself.

* * *

"You seem to be in distress Byleth...did something happen while I was at rest?" Sothis asked as Byleth continued to stare at his bedroom ceiling.

"The crest...the crest reacted and triggered on one of my students. Normally she wouldn't harbor any intimate feelings for me at all, but earlier this evening, she was throwing herself at me like I was some kind of wealthy lord. The craziest part was she seemed to genuinely feel that way, at least through how she was speaking. Do the affects of the crest wear off over time?" Byleth inquired, Sothis laughing softly as she thought on it.

"In three days time if you havent initiated any intimate contact her feelings for you will fade away..." Sothis replied, Byleth clenching his teeth behind his lips.

"She...she kissed me unexpectedly..." Byleth said. Sothis went silent, leaving Byleth all alone in the dark, wondering if what happened was really bad or not. Suddenly, a translucent projection of Sothis appeared before his very eyes, her arms crossed with a twisted smile slapping him in the face.

"That poor girl will remain this way for as long as she eats and breathes. It will be up to you how you handle this. Do not despair fore I won't let death come for you within these monastery walls, but be warned: the affects that the crests can have over people are usually extremes with no true middle ground for consideration. Oh...it seems that you have a visitor just outside of your door," Sothis said, disappearing for a moment, returning within merely a few seconds.

"Judging by the look in their eyes it would be the girl in question," Sothis said, a cold chill crawling down Byleth's spine as he forced himself to act normally.

"Is she...watching me sleep...?" Byleth thought, closing his eyes to start to try and not think about it. Outside the door Hilda was sitting with her back against the door as she tinkered with a special pin that could be clipped onto clothing. She wore a warm smile as she tinkered with it, eventually making a beautiful flower using nothing but paper, a little glue and a wet watercolor brush.

"I wonder if he's fallen asleep yet..." Hilda asked herself, placing the pin carefully on the floor. It was around 3 AM at this point as she cracked the door, the small flickers of light from a candle filling out the details of his sleeping face, her face now red as can be as her heart thrashed in her chest.

"H-He's so cute when hes sleeping!" Hilda quietly squealed, shutting the door the rest of the way. After finishing the Royal Tear Drop flower for the pin, she slid it and a note beneath his door, giggling to hsrself victorious before returning to her quarters.

* * *

"My head is killing me..." Byleth groaned as he awoke. The whole ordeal even stressed him out throughout the night, leaving his head clattering like a wooden box with marbles in it. Aftergrooming his hair and equipped his teaching attire he noticed a strange ornament on the ground laying upon a folded letter.

"Professor, I thought that your uniform could use a little flare to make you stand out amongst the staff! The flower I made for it is a Royal Tear Drop. You may think it strange of me to offer a flower that is so heavily tied to the emotion of grief, but it represents the grief I feel whenever I am away from you. If I know you're wearing it, I can be at ease knowing that you'll be thinking of me. I know it's a bit selfish of me to shove my feelings on you like this, but I want you to know that my feelings are real. See you in class! -Hilda Valentine Goneril" Byleth read, a cold sweat pouring over his body like ice water.

"She's literally crazy about me...the Royal Tear Drop is a flower they use for funerals...does she hurt that much when she's away from me...?" Byleth sighed heavily to chill his nerves, carefully pinning the RTD to the collar of his uniform anyway. He was scared to imagine how Hilda would react should he not wear it, thus his decision was made with haste. Upon stepping foot into his classroom, to his lack of surprise at this point, he found Hilda already at her seat before any of the other students arrived.

"Good morning, Hilda," Byleth said in passing, Hilda smiling brightly as the object of her desire took notice of her presence. As cheery as she was acting, it was easy to see that she hadn't slept the past night, that very fact causing concern.

"Good morning professor...AH! You found the pin! It looks really good on you!" Hilda laughed happily, the dark rings beneath her eyes undermining their beauty.

"Thank you Hilda, it was a nice gift, " Byleth replied, sitting at his desk and awaiting the rest of the class. Class went off without a hitch; as Byleth expected, Hilda jumped on every question asked to the class, even outshining Lysithea for the first time academically for a single class.

"Hilda, what has gotten into you? I've never seen you so studious during class before," Leonie asked as recess began. Hilda's cheeks were dimly red, her eyes still focusing on her new love interest.

"Welllll...if I do my absolute bestest, I get to go on a date with a special someone," Hilda replied. Leonie, confused by such a declaration, moved in front of her, blocking her line of sight.

"Oh really? Whose the lucky guy?" Leonie probed, Hilda leaning over to try and peek past her. Leonie stepped aside following her line of sight as she let out a strangely blissful sigh. Leonie saw no one up front except the professor, who was currently shuffling through documents.

"Wait...you don't mean the professor do you...?" Leonie said, a scowl forming across her brow as she watched Hilda's reaction. She sighed as if she were in a pleasant daydream, the volume of the rest of the world being turned down to near mute.

"You bet your cute butt. I mean, look at him, isn't he just the definition of perfect? He's got a great mind, he's a genius when it comes to combat, he's kind, considerate and outgoing for all of his students...and his body, oh my goodness his body, just...yummy," Hilda replied, Leonie automatically assuming that it was her very professor being a wolf in sheep's clothing, making this girl fall hopelessly in love to just use her in whatever sick ways that he may. Leonie growled, immediately stomping up to the front of the class while Byleth had his back turned.

Hilda quickly noticed this, immediately hopping to her feet. Her eyes looked like of a predator as she sensed Leonie's attempt to give her dear professor a piece of her mind. Dashing up behind her, she swund her foot at Leonie's ankles, causing her to stumble forward. Now juking to her front, Hilda grabbed a hold of Leonie's throat, pinning her to the ground with one, swift take down.

"Don't you dare go near him with that sort of intent because you'll have to answer to me first..." Hilda's face was as serious as the concept of death, Leonie staring in complete horror. She began coughing as Hilda released her, Byleth now catching the aftermath.

"What's going on here?!" Byleth shouted as a response to the floor shaking beneath him. Leonie propped herself up with her arm, the other hand rubbing over her throat as she coughed. Hilda smirked smugly as she offered her hand to Leonie to help her up.

"Leonie tripped is all. She's coughing because her throats especially dry at the moment...right Leonie?" Hilda looked over to Leonie for verification. Leonie clenched her teeth shut, still rubbing her throat as she gave Hilda a dirty look.

"Yeah...thats right..." Leonie coughed, finally allowing Hilda to help her to her feet. Hilda dusted Leonie off playfully, leaving Leonie to feel like a fool before their professor.

"There, all better. Professor, we will talk later OK? See you later!" Hilda said as she returned to her chipper self. Leonie turned to the professor, who was staring at Hilda as she left. As she left his view he then turned to poor Leonie, who now had the outline of of a hand lightly bruised onto her throat.

"Gods..." Byleth thought grimly, now worried for the rest of his class.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Byleth's New Biggest Fans

"So what is this about a date with Hilda professor? Are you trying to seduce us or something?!" Leonie called out, rubbing her throat so that it didn't feel quite as atrocious. Byleth shook his head, sighing regrettably.

"I told her if she started trying her hardest in my class I'd take her on a date. A date to me is simply a day where you spend time with someone to get to know them better, not as a precursor of courtship. The better question is why she wants to be with me all of a sudden..." Byleth crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he leaned against his desk.

"It was still an irresponsible move...Captain Jeralt would never stoop that low just to get a student to work harder...but you do bring up a valid argument. I've never seen Hilda act that way before, much less when you're the topic of interest. Are you sure you didn't do anything to lead her on?" Leonie said, standing next to and leaning back with him.

"All I did was call her into my office to express my concerns about her lack of trying. After I showed her tests to her, she suddenly became infatuated with me," Byleth wasn't one to lie, but he did feel off not being able to explain his crest to her, as awful an idea as that was.

"Leonie...if I may ask, why are you so infatuated with my father? I know he's a good guy and a respectable leader, but your words are so full of passion when he comes up. Am I just...um...Leonie?" Byleth's words were derailed as he noticed Leonie just staring at him, as if frozen in time.

"What the heck...why do I feel so weird..." Leonie thought as she helplessly stared in Byleth's eyes, which were glowing dimly. It was if her hormones took the reigns as she then looked him up and down before a modest smile curled upon her lips.

"Are you jealous?" Leonie asked, Byleth shaking his head with a short laugh. Leonie's head began to feel fuzzy as an overwhelming heat began taking over her body.

"W-Why does Byleth seem so...attractive all of a sudden...?" Leonie thought, her emotions now mixing with her new, overpowering urge to touch all over Byleth.

"No nothing like that, I was just curious that's all," Byleth replied, Leonie scooting up next to him nice and close as they leaned against his desk. Leonie continued to smile as her eyes gazed hastily into Byleth's, her face reddening ever so slightly.

"You know...I may say a lot of good things about the captain, but just know that it is all second to you..." Leonie said, Byleth getting that strange feeling again just like he did with Hilda. He looked over at Leonie, who was moving much closer than she was, almost moving over top of him as she nudged her shoulder against his.

"Really now...I haven't don't anything to warrant such praise. All I've done is instruct all of you to become better people and excellent soldiers. That can't compare to my father's exploits," Byleth insisted, trying to set Leonie's mind back on track.

"You ARE his son...you're destined for greatness, to perform in a way that would put your father's exploits to shame...perhaps...you can start that legacy...with me?" Leonie said enticingly as she confronted Byleth, her chest now leaning against his own as her eyes began stripping him down. Byleth felt powerless as he tried to move Leonie to the side, her aggressive nature coming out in full form as she trapped him between herself and his desk.

"I-I can't...you're my student Leonie, a dear student that I wouldn't dare take advantage of..." Byleth said as he pushed his desk back, Leonie's face coming within inches of his own.

"Take advantage...of me? Oh no, you misunderstand professor, I WANT TO be part of your legacy. Royalty is overrated you know...sure they have wealth, but I'd rather be with a man whose deeds outweigh his title. Having Jeralt as a father-in-law will only be a nice bonus compared to being your wife...don't you think?" Leonie said as she supported a devilish smile. Byleth grabbed a hold of Leonie's arms firmly, his eyes widened and scared for his poor student.

"Leonie! Snap out of it! You're spouting nonsense!" Byleth shouted, giving her a firm shake with each spree of words. Leonie went silent, her eyes facing from his as she took the disciplinary actions of her professor. Once there was a moment of complete silence, Byleth let go of her, hoping that she had come to her senses.

"Have you pulled it together Leonie?" Byleth asked. The frown that was on her face suddenly flipped into a evil, tooth grin, her hands suddenly latching to the sides of his face before reeling his lips into hers. Byleth just stared with a look of horror as she moaned playfully into his mouth.

"So, you're going to play hard to get? That's fine with me...that'll make your legacy that much more amazing by the time I ensnare your heart and make you my husband, my prince. Hilda better watch her back...because she'll just get in the way..." Leonie said in a low, seducing tone before releasing his face. She gave him a confident wink as she grabbed his rear, leaving soon after. Byleth sighed to himself as the door shut behind her, turning his eyes to the ceiling just as he had just the other day.

"Gods...why me..." He huffed before fixing the room to meet the academy standards for cleanliness, thinking about his next course of action. There were now two very dangerous students that could very well spell disaster for his class.

"I should probably observe them to make sure they don't kill each other..." Byleth said with a heavy heart. He knew being a professor was going to be difficult, but this was a whole new tier of difficulty that he thought he'd never see. For the remainder of the day, he kept his eyes on Leonie since Hilda didn't have a reason to hunt her out. Everything appeared to be normal to Byleth's surprise, just a normal day in the monastery.

"Maybe I'm thinking too hard about it..." Byleth sighed contently as the sun finally dropped behind the horizon.

* * *

Clash! The sounds of a fight began clanging about the halls of the professor dormitory. Yells and grunts of two female voices began echoing with the sounds of cool steel accompanying them like a dance partner. Byleth immediately shot up in his bed as the sounds of battle finally bang against his door.

"Shit!" Byleth growled, very certain of what was transporting. Hopping out in nothing but his sleeping pants, he snagged his silver sword off of his wall and burst through his door before charging down the hall. Byleth found himself first on the scene, catching sight of Leonie using the pole of her lance to guard a downward ax swing from Hilda.

"You bitch! What the hell is your problem attacking me like that?!" Hilda snarled, Leonie snickering with a toothy grin as she shifted her blade away.

"You noble types think you can just take whatever you want, even the professor's love. Well guess what...I won't have it!" Leonie spat, using her superior reach to take the offensive.

"Taking it? You really are a boar of a girl, the professor offered the date to me you moron!" Hilda cried back, swinging at Leonie's lance like a baseball bat. Sparks flew as weapons scraped against one another, neither of them holding anything back. Leonie tripped Hilda onto her back while their weapons were locked, her ax crashing to the ground. Leonie began to laugh as she raised up her lance, stabbing it through Hilda's stomach to pin her to the floor.

"NO!" Byleth shouted, the world around him becoming frozen in time. Knowing now that he was too slow to arrive, he turned back the hands of time to give himself just enough time to keep Hilda from being mortally wounded. Rewound, he witnessed as Leonie tripped Hilda to the ground, this time tackling Leonie to the ground as she started to laugh.

"Leonie! Stand down!" Byleth shouted, getting Leonie into an arm lock to keep her down. Leonie struggling against his grasp violently but in vain as Byleth applied more pressure.

"Let me go! She was going to drug you you fool!" Leonie yelled, growling at Hilda. Hilda simply laughed aloud, grabbing her ax off of the ground as she looked Leonie dead in the eyes.

"I guess this means he's made his choice, toooooo bad," Hilda snickered, approaching them. As Hilda charged them, Byleth released Leonie, stepping to Hilda and grabbing the handle of her ax as she went to swat at Leonie. He then tore it from her grasp, throwing it away before restraining Hilda's arms before taking her down.

"Stop it!" Byleth shouted in frustration, Hilda tapping on the ground to let him no that she conceded to him. Sighing heavily, he helped both Hilda and Leonie to their feet.

"Both of you, get in my room now before the other professors see this, the last thing i need is to tell them two of my students trying to murder each other...we'll talk in private there, now behave and wait for me," Byleth quick explained, both of them glaring at one another before following his instructions.

"I heard a racket, is everything alright?!" Manuela shouted as she jogged down the hall. Byleth explained that their were a few guards that got in a heated argument that came to blows. Saying that he sent them away, Manuela sighed and placed her hand over her heart.

"Gods...it scared the heck out of me AND it ruined my beauty sleep..." Manuela groaned. There was more talk between Byleth and the remainder of the staff as Leonie and Hilda anxiously awaited the beloved professor. Hilda sat on the bed while Leonie stayed standing, her arms crossed over her chest. Finally, after another 10 minutes of explaining the situation, Byleth was finally able to return to his quarters. Shutting the door behind him, he let out a long sigh before turning his eyes to them.

"Alright...what the hell is going on you two...?" Byleth asked between them, Leonie looking over to him first.

"After our conversation in your class room this morning I've decided to take it upon myself to sweep the halls where your room is at night. As long as I get sleep during recess and and nap before the moon completely rises I will be in sufficient rest to handle the chores, classes, and combat skirmishes. I'm aware it breaks curfew but I don't feel I can sleep well at night knowing that you would be vulnerable. I found Hilda here, babbling to herself that she was going to give you something to force you to bed," Leonie said, her fearsome eyes shifting to Hilda.

"Hilda, it's your turn to speak now," Byleth initiated, turning his attention to her. Hilda's hands clenched together nervously as she sat up straight, giving Byleth her attention.

"I just wanted to give you something to help you sleep. You're always on high alert about everyone...which isn't healthy all the time. What I have its a potion of sorts that helps with gradual sleep, it wouldn't knock you out cold...I was on my way here with it and that's when Leonie attacked me..." Hilda said, sobbing softly. Leonie shook her head, glaring at her with intent.

"I asked her what she was doing here and gave her enough time to react accordingly," Leonie said, Hilda clenching her teeth with rage building in her eyes.

"No you didn't! All you said is I should go before you cut me to pieces! I don't want someone that dangerous around my professor!" Hilda cried, Leonie looking away with a grunt.

"Enough you two! This is a serious matter! If I wasn't the first one there, one of you would probably be dead and the other would be sent to be executed! If you both care about me, think how I would feel if you were both killed..." Byleth said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They looked at one another like a dog that just urinated on the carpet, shameful and hurt.

"You know...if it means not upsetting the professor...I could maybe share him with you..." Leonie said to Hilda, Hilda giving her a dirty look.

"What do you mean YOU can share him? I'm the one who confessed first so I should be the one sharing him with you," Hilda said, sticking out her tongue as Leonie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's all the same in the end...well professor, do you agree to these terms...?" Leonie asked, Byleth now in the hot seat.

"So I either be a professor, not choose a side and have you two kill each other or I break staff code, date two of my students at the same time and possibly lose my job?" Byleth laid it down bluntly, the two of them smirking at him.

"Yep, those are exactly your choices. Either that or you pick one of us right here and the other runs away from the school, what do you think Hilda?" Leonie added, Hilda giving her a nod in response.

"That sounds fair to me, so, what do say professor?" Hilda asked. At this point Byleth knew that they would indeed kill to have him having seen it with his own eyes. So in the interest of making almost everyone happy he made his decision.

"Fine...I'll date both of you, but...only if you two can get along as a result," Byleth answered both of them full of joy. They both then offered their hands to one another as a sign of truce, to which they shook upon. Suddenly, Hilda looked over at Leonie with thirsty eyes, prompting her to walk over to the other side of the room.

"Since we have to get along, what do you say we jump him and pleasure him together?" Hilda whispered, Leonie's eyes looking over at him as a giggle escaped her throat.

"Hehe...it would probably blow his mind. Not every guy gets two girls as cute as us in their bed...alright, I'm all in for this plan," Leonie whispered back, both of them turning to face him with a facade of innocence.

"I'm glad we could work that out...I really don't want to expell anyone over something like this," Byleth said with a warm smile, the two of them approaching him. He held his arms out in pulled them both into a small hug, exhaling his hefty breath joyously.

"Now you two need to get to bed, tomorrow id's going to come ear...ack!" Byleth dropped his speaking as the two girls turned and threw him onto his bed. Hilda quickly straddled his waist, pinning his wrists down as Leonie began lovingly rubbing her hand over his crotch section of his pants as if she were warming him from the cold of winter.

"W-What are you two doing?!" Byleth yelped, Hilda grinning perversely at him as she redirected his hands from the bed onto her chest.

"Just what you told us to, we're getting along," Leonie snickered, yanking his pants and undergarments off and discarding them to the ground. Hilda leaned forward to force Byleth's lips to her own, Leonie gazing in awe at his sizable, growing length.

"Wow...this thing is pretty big. You're truly blessed professor," Leonie replied as she moved her tongue to the head of his member, swirling around it as she gently stroked him. Hilda leaned back up to take off her top, tossing it aside to reveal her more than modest chest. Still grinning seductively, she forced his hands up to her bare breasts, squeezing his hands on them with a soft moan.

Byleth couldn't keep his wits about him as the two young beauties began having their way with him, giving into temptation as he leaned up to plant his face into Hilda's chest. He moaned out sharply as Leonie to the who head of his member into her mouth, moaning over it as she continued to stroke it. Hilda cried out joyously as Byleth began planting kisses between her breasts like a helpless dog, his hands cupping the sides of them to message them as he went.

"P-Professor y-you're such an animal," Hilda whined, shifting her hips. Her moisture from her anxious crotch managed to seep through her thin leggings to start coating his bare stomach as she moved, Byleth flexing his stomach in response. Leonie began making lewd, sloppy sounds with her mouth as she slowly began sucking his dick off, moaning as she ravaged her nether regions with her free hand through her boy shorts.

"P-Professor, h-help your poor student out..." Hilda said with heavy breaths, removing Byleth from her chest so they she could crawl forward and rest her soaking region against his lips. Now helplessly involved, he reached up and grabbed her rear, causing her to whine like an animal in heat. Leonie took one long final suck of his cock, a popping noise leaving her lips before standing up and tearing down her boy shorts and underwear.

"M-Make me part of your family professor, just like we talked about..." Leonie gasped loudly, moving up on Byleth's waist. She then ran the head of his manhood up and down the length of her slit over and over again, sticky, sloshing noises now filling the air.

"No! Don't!" Byleth tried to shout but Hilda's soaked and quivering nether region muffled his words, making them sound like gibberish. Leonie let out loud gasp as she lowered her snatch onto Byleth's member, her nether region slowly stretching as she took it in. Whimpering in pain she hesitated, stopping as her insides started throbbing vigorously. Then, in one final push, she stopped hesitating and let her weight drive the rest of him inside of her. Upon hitting her deepest of of parts, she let out a short scream, her body shaking as she allowed their bodies to get used to one another.

"The professor feels so big inside me..." Leonie moaned out, her eyes half opened as they rolled up to the ceiling. As she began to slightly twitch with the throbbing sensation, Hilda found herself whining hopelessly from Byleth's mouth. She sat up slightly, allowing Byleth to catch his breath as she then ripped the crotch her bottoms, revealing her now naked crevice to Byleth.

"Now you can get a better taste of me professor...hehehe, you can eat alllll you want," Hilda giggled, dropping her snatch back against Byleth's face, a short scream flying out of her mouth upon impact.

"This isn't good...I can't think straight and I'm being silenced by lust..." Byleth said in a breathy cry, his words continuing to be distorted. He began to attempt forcing them off of her, but their weight was too much to combat in his current state as Leonie started slowly moving upon his shaft.

"A-Ah...!" Leonia gasped, grasping onto Hilda's shoulder as she shivered and shook, trying to keep herself steady enough to not break Byleth's lower half. As Leonie put her weight on Hilda, Hilda's cries grew louder, now grasping a hold of his hair as she went much harder than before. As he began to suffocate, his member throbbed much harder insider Leonie's inner walls, forcing his ecstacy to reach unnatural levels.

"STOP! STOP! LEONIE NO! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Byleth screamed desperately, trembling violently as he thrashed beneath them. Hilda's grip on his hair tightened into that of death itself, screaming out at the top of her lungs as she came to climax.

"PROFESSOR PLEASE! SHOOT IT ALL INSIDE ME!" Leonie shrieked, Byleth's eyes widening as he continually screamed out no into Hilda thighs. That's when Leonie found her inner walls clenching around his twitching prick as his cum was forcibly taken by her, her pants echoing in the room as he felt load after load pumping inside of her.

"N-No...I'm not ready for a family...damn it..." Byleth cried softly as Hilda moved off, a sweaty mess all over his face and chest. Leonie on the other hand simply slumped forward, sighing blissfully as she nuzzled into his sweaty chest.

"Hehe...I guess I should start calling Jeralt father now huh...?" she whispered gently, Byleth's will broken as his brain caught up with what just happened. He knew that these two would remain like this for as long as they lived, which in end my cause his own life to end prematurely. Hilda leaned down to kiss Byleth upon his cheek, giggling in his ear quietly as she nuzzled upon his cheek.

"Next time you can treat me like Leonie, except I'll let you lead the way," Hilda said before nipping at Byleth's earlobe as he sighed and wrapped his arm around Leonie, who continued nuzzling against him lovingly. Catching his breath, his vision began to fade in an out as he looked upon his ceiling, the projection of Sothis grinning at him lazily as she stared in his eyes with a playful perversity he was now beginning to understand.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: She Who Wishes for a Reason to Pray

"Ick...my head is killing me again..." Byleth groaned as he awoke on this new day. Knowing now that his well being essentially belonged to two of his own students, he knew trying to climb back up the metaphorical mountain would abe s hard as bench pressing Raphael, meaning nigh impossible. He was thankful that Leonie and Hilda had left after they technically raped him since it would be quite the pain to try and explain to the other instructors as to why two half naked students were leaving his room. Staring in the mirror, he could see dark patches of skin starting to form beneath his eyes since his last few nights of sleep had been rather lack luster.

"I look terrible..." he thought, grabbing a cloth to wipe down his face. Getting prepared for class took longer than normal as he became lost in thought. Although it had only been two days, it had felt like a month's worth of stress had sucker punched him right in the gut. Leonie's cries and moans about being the mother of his child echoed in his mind which made him want to bash his head into the wall, but none the less, he knew that what was done is done.

"...well, at least they are attractive..." Byleth sighed, fixing his hair and equipping his professor attire. He found himself yawning the whole way to his classroom, waving and greeting the various students that went by the best he could while maintaing his base mindset. Stepping into the room, he realized that he was actually the last to arrive for once, which he would reflect poorly on him. He noticed that Leonie and Hilda had both moved to the front desks, winking and smiling at him as he finally pulled himself together a little more.

"Good morning students. I apologize for my late entrance, I know it's not very professional and I plan to fix it immediately. I'm feeling under the weather but I plan to teach today to the best of my abilities. Oh, um, what is it Claude?" Byleth asked Claude waved at him.

"Teach, if you're feeling really bad you should take the day to yourself, we don't need you passing out on the battlefield," Claude replied, concern filling his eyes as they other students began chiming in.

"I agree with Claude, as they say "Proper planning prevents piss poor performance". If you aren't at your best you are surely to fall short in a major way," Lorenz added.

"You definitely don't look well either way you look at yourself professor, no one will think poorly of you if call off class today," Lysithea insisted immediately after Lorenz, Byleth sighing to himself at the front of the classroom.

"I have a feeling you're all going to continue insisting even if I refuse to take that course of action so just this once I'll listen. All of you need to please go over the past days of notes and study them carefully, I will be testing you tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm going to report to the cathedral to pray for mine and all of your well beings should you need me for something. Class is dismissed..." Byleth surrender to his students who cared deeply about his well being.

"Professor I can escort you there if you want," Hilda offered, Byleth shaking his head in response.

"Please remain in the commons area for now, I havd a lot of things to think about concerning yours and Leonie's behavior last night..." Byleth said quietly, giving her a weak smile and a pat on her before heading out. Hilda and Leonie began to feel a strong wave of guilt as they watched the aftermath of their actions affect their precious professor. Neither of them regretted their decisions, but guilt was felt none the less.

"The crest tends to take a toll on the body the more you exert yourself in a, well, sensual manner," Sothis explained in Byleth's mind, causing him to stop walking and lean against the wall of a building.

"That would've been helpful to know sooner than last night...' Byleth gasped as a sharp pain shot through his nervous system, causing him to slide down the wall into a sitting position.

"P-Professor, are...you OK...?" A familiar voice asked. Byleth looked up from the ground to see Marianne stooping next to him. The cool feeling of her hand upon his forehead felt heavenly. Starting to check his base vitals, Marianne began using healing magic to try and fix the issue.

"I'm not physically sick Marianne, just mentally exhausted. Though I wouldn't mind you helping me get there, I'm still not 100% sure the best way to get there," Byleth said with a half smile, Marianne blushing a slight amount from embarrassment.

"Oh...I see...s-sure..." Marianne said faintly, giving him a respectful head nod as he rose to his feet. Byleth decided to treat this moment as an experiment. It seemed to him that eye contact was the key for his crest to trigger the way that it does, so with Marianne, he decided that he'd try to avoid eye contact, which Marianne typically did on her own. Now on their way, the both faced forward as they stepped at one another's side, Marianne occasionally peeking over at him before facing forward once more.

"So, Marianne. Why do you pray so much? I know there are plenty of things in this world to merit such consistency but I'm personally curious," Byleth broke the silence, causing Marianne to gaze uncomfortably at the ground.

Lately I've been wondering that myself...I mean, I always pray for everyones health, pray for a safe batlle, etc, but lately I feel as if im simply going through the motions instead of genuinely feeling that I should. What are your thoughts on that professor?" Marianne explained, shifting her sights onto Byleth. Byleth put forth the will to avoid eye contact still, though he felt it was terribly rude.

"Please don't misunderstand this Marianne, but have you ever considered praying for yourself at all? It's perfectly fine to be selfless in the house of the goddess, but have you ever wondered if others have prayed for you?" Byleth asked, his gaze slipping into hers for merely a second before catching himself. When he saw Marianne's eyes, they were staring widely at him, like he had said something awful.

"I'm sorry Marianne...I didn't mean to upset you...for what it's worth, I pray for you Marianne," Byleth quickly added with a slight smile, silence accompanying him as she stopped moving, forcing him to stop as well.

"Pray...for me...?" Marianne asked quietly, Byleth turning to her with his smile still up.

"I pray that your prayers will come true," Byleth replied, realizing he was now gazing in his eyes. He cursed quietly to himself as Marianne began blushing with a face of unease, averting her eyes from his as she caught up.

"I-I see...I'm not really worthy of such a prayer though...I always make Lysithia sad and the others worry...I never look happy and...I rarely smile...so why pray for me professor?" Marianne said, her body lightly shaking as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment. Byleth sighed, slowly approaching her. She clenched her eyes tightly as if bracing for a strike upon her, but instead found herself being taken into a warm embraced, her eyes welling up with tears as she found her chin resting upon Byleth's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to do things that what you want to do in the time that is your life. Being selfless is noble but instead of watching for what people may need, I want you to focus on what you want for now, OK?" Byleth said, giving her an affectionate squeeze as she burst into tears, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"H-How could you tell I was hurting inside so much...I-I'm not worth your thoughts and admiration..." She sobbed, Byleth resting his hand behind her head.

"Don't recite such non-sense. There's no need for tears Marianne, I just want you to do what you want to do, not what you feel you should do," Byleth said, releasing her. He reached into his pocket to find a cloth, carefully usuing it to clean her tears away without smudging whatever make up she may be wearing.

"E-Even if the goddess would disapprove...?" Marianne asked, finally calming herself to reasonable degree, Byleth simply gave her a nod, resting his hands upon her shoulders gently.

"It would certainly give you a reason to pray, wouldn't it?" Byleth smiled, Marianne genuinely smiling back for the first time he had ever seen.

"I guess it would huh..." Marianne said, both of them now turning to leave for the cathedral. Byleth believed he handled the whole ordeal in the right way since he was able to part from her without any signs of madness.

* * *

"Hey professor hehe, so, are you going to y'know...give it to me like you gave it to Leonie? I mean, its only fair...besides I won't be selfish about it like her, you can do whatever yooooou want. Sound good?" Hilda said cheerfully as Byleth arrived back at his room. He groaned to himself but put a facade of approval, leading her into his room.

"I guess there's no turning back now...if I don't do this Goddess knows what she'll try to do to Leonie...just...think of it as be a good professor, that's it...who the hell am I kidding...I'm about to deflower another one of my students...I guess this is my life now, I might as well TRY and enjoy it," Byleth sighed to himself, Hilda plopping her butt on his bed as he began to undress. He could see the anxiousness of lust in her eyes, desperatly yearning for his touch as a sign of equality against her romantic rival. Hilda's face turned red as his shirt came off, unapparent hearts forming her eyes as they eye'd him like a piece of sexy meat.

"I'm surprised Leonie didn't show up too..." Byleth said aloud, turning to Hilda whose body was now shaking anxiously.

"We talked all about taking turns and stuff, we're trying to be as fair about this as possible since your the prize for our good behavior," Hilda said with a wink, licking her lips playfully as he approached her.

"Well that's good...now then...you said anything right?" Byleth said, deciding once and for all that the bridge was burned behind him.

"Yeeeeppp thats what I said," Hilda said with a suggestive grin. Byleth leaned forward, tilting Hilda's head upward so that he could taste her lips, to which he was surprised as the sweet flavor of strawberry met his taste buds. Byleth the reached down to the bust of Hilda's outfit, quickly undoing it so that her bra bound breasts were out in the open. Hilda giggled into his lips, immediately rubbing over the bulge that was forming at his crotch.

"Looks like your finally lightening up professor, I'm glad," Hilda said as their lips parted. Having only thought of the concept Byleth thought about exploring the uses of the female body. I reached down to drop his bottoms to the floor, now standing completely bare before Hilda's eyes. He blushed lightly as he stepped forward, pressing the head of his member against her lips, forcing her to plant a kiss upon it, to which she gladly obliged.

"Mmm I like that, I guess you want me to give it some special attention huh?" Hilda chuckled, her eyes turning up to his as she decided to drag her hot, moist tongue against it's complete length, causing Byleth to gasp.

"Y-Yes, please..." Byleth said, Hilda gazing helplessly into his eyes with great joy. Grasping its base, she gently began stroking him, licking her lips again as she enjoyed the SOU,ds he was making.

"I'm going to make you forget all about that boarish Leonie's twat with my mouth...feel free to treat it like a pussy, OK?" Hilda giggled, her face bright red as Byleth gave her a nervous nod and a smile. Hilda stuck her tongue all the way out, panting like a dog as she cupped the curve of his prick with it before gliding her pursed lips all the way down. Byleth let out a helpless groan of pleasure, unexpectant of how pleasurable it would actually feel. Hilda continued staring up at him as she pressed her hands against his legs, sucking harshly as she pulled back then slurping as she moved onward to it.

"G-Goddess, please forgive me..." Byleth moaned and shook, his hands instinctively running through her hair. She moaned on his member loudly as she felt his hands rummage through her hair, stopping her own movements and preparing herself for his own. Byleth's eyes were clouded by lust as Hilda winked up at him, his hands now taking bushels of her hair into them. Slowly at first, he slid his entire cock inside of her face, her lips pinching and squeezing it as the tip breached her throat. Slowly pulling back it was like a vacuum as lewd slurping noises came from her lips.

"I-It feels too good..." Byleth groaned quietly, his member throbbing harshly as it grew slightly thicker. Hilda's giggles caressed the head of his length as he started pushing in again, this time with more force than before. His eyes continued their lusty gaze as his movements became rhymic, Hilda humming each time his member would breach her throat, making odd, moist gulps in the process. His moans became shameless pants as he started forcing her lips down it as he gave his thrusts, Hilda's eyes slowly rolling back into her head as she grasped his legs tightly.

"H-Hilda!" Byleth cried out after covering his mouth to keep the staff none the wiser of their activities. Byleth held Hilda down to the point of her lips kissing on his pelvis as he released his seed directly down her throat. Hilda's face showed that she had lost her sanity to his lustful and forceful act. His body flinched each time another load was released, his face now shameful as he gazed over his poor student. Although she had asked him for it, it still was a shameful act in his eyes. He slowly slid his member from her throat and mouth, Hilda's lips squeezing his girth to catch any remaining drops of his semen as he pulled out. Hilda was laughing between heavy breaths, her tongue lined with his com before curling it back into her mouth to swallow.

"Hehehehe...you looked so cute when you came professor, you must've REALLY enjoyed my throat huh?" Hilda said, returning her tongue to his shaft to like it completely clean. Byleth could only watch in silence at his handiwork, his lust still filling his eyes with wanting as his brain tried to stop his actions.

"It was incredible...b-but you don't have to do that," Byleth whined, his body stiffening up with each caress of his members due to sensitivity. Hild just shook her head, winking at him as he shaft grew erect once more.

"Well this thing begs to differ. Let's say we get to the main event, you have no idea how badly I want your cock in me right now," Hilda said, leaning down to remove her stockings and panties. Byleth couldn't believe the vulgar ways that Hilda spoke now, that sort of talk being mostly looked down upon at the monastery. After removing her panties, Hilda tossed them to the side the sloppy sound of fluids splashing through the room as they hit the ground.

"You heard that didn't you? Thats how soaked I am for you right now. So...how do you wanna do it?" Hilda snickered, sitting back and spreading her legs and spreading her nether lips with her fingers to give him a better look. She began making lewd sounds with her mouth, teasing Byleth as he thought about how he wanted to deflower his poor student. Even if he didn't, bad things would happen. A strange but kind of funny thought crossed his mind, causing him to let out a short laugh.

"And here I was telling Marianne to not be a martyr...I'm becoming a bad person because of this..." Byleth thought as he approached Hilda, whose eyes were as thirsty as a man lost in a desert as she stared. Byleth let out a smile as he grabbed her rear, flipping her over onto her stomach before positioning her legs accordingly.

"Hehehehe naughty professor, you want to do it like a wild animal," Hilda teased, giggling as she wiggled her butt cutely before him.

"...theres no going back now...even if I wanted to tell her no she'd find a way..." Byleth sighed, moving to his knees to partake in her musky nectar with his tongue as he squeezed her rear. Hilda began to whine loudly, her legs trembling with grand anticipation. It was sad, but his precious student Hilda had turned into an absent minded, lust fueled beast of burden. Now sufficiently erect with the assistance of Hilda's juices, he raised back up, immediately rubbing the head of his member into Hilda slit before stuffing it deeply inside of her. A loud yelp escaped her lips, her hands gripping his bedding as Byleth felt a strange snap within her. Byleth gazed down to see a small trail of blood slide down her leg as she whined for him to start moving.

"Proffesssooorrrr...stop teasing me..." Hilda whined, rocking herself on his manhood without his participation. That's when he grabbed a hold of her waist with both hands, slowly moving her tight crevice on his throbbing prick, her fluids coating it completely with ease.

"Goddess forgive me..." Byleth said quietly as he began pulling her on his throbbing member as he would thrust forward, slowly building a rhythm as he ravaged his students innocence. Hilda began to laugh periodically as she felt her insides being stuffed aggressively, stealing a pillow from the head of his bed and burying her face into it. Surrounding her senses with Byleth's essence, Hilda began to moan wildly into his pillow, huffing in his scent desperately as she was gleefully violated.

"OH GOD PROFESSOR! OH GOD!" Hilda began screaming into his pillow, the sounds of her rear hitting his stomach slapping the air loudly with his increased pace of action. His own voice began moaning and groaning with lustful intent, pulling out and rolling her onto her back, still holding the pillow to her face, Byleth pinned her legs to her sides, pounding downward to fill her crotch to the brim with his. The vulgar sloshing sounds of his vigorous slamming began to deafen their ears, Hilda's screams becoming incoherent howls as the sounds of her sucking on his pillow came out between animalistic cries.

"She sounds like she's lost her mind...w-why is that making me feels so hot...?" Byleth groaned, tearing his pillow away from Hilda to see her face. Her eyes were rolled back into her head as she began panting and whining like a wild animal, Byleth's face filling with a pinch of horror before attacking her lips and tongue with his own. They exchanged carnal cries, Hilda begging desperately for Byleth to release inside of her.

"GIVE IT TO ME PROFESSOR! GIVE MY YOUR FILTHY CUM!" Hilda screamed, guilt slowly settling on Byleth as he slammed into her harder and harder finally tensing up as he reached his limits. He let out a loud groan as he desperately slammed his manhood inside of her, his seed pumping into her deeply and slowly filling her to the brim. Hilda tightly constricted her legs around him, forcing him to release more and more as she started tearing at his back with her nails. Her pants grew louder as he looked down to see his seed oozing out of her crevice as she refused to allow him to remove it. Now bleeding from his back, Hilda finally released him from her hellish grasp, completely drowning in intense bliss from their wild exchange.

"Heheheh! Lookie lookie professor, you filled your student's womanhood to the brim with your seed, such a bad, naughty professor you are," Hilda giggled, Byleth staring at her with a look of fear in knowing that he had turned his bright, and promising student into this raunchy, perverse mess that now laid before him. Tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes as they clenched closed, his teeth clenching to try and hide his woes from her. Noticing this, Hilda finally came to her senses, pulling Byleth's head in between her breasts before gently stroking his hair.

"I-It's OK professor...it's OK...you've made me the happiest girl in the world you know...so please, don't cry..." Hilda's words helped calm Byleth's tears, his lips now kissing into her chest as she ran her hands through his hair affectionately.

"Mmm...much better..." Hilda said blissfully, turning her body to lay down in his bed correctly, before pulling his back to her chest. She gently ran her tongue over her vicious scratch marks, cleaning them before kissing over them as a way of saying sorry. Byleth simply kept his eyes shut, pulling her palms to his lips to kiss into them sweetly as he tried to calm himself. This was a fact that he was going to have to face from here on, he couldn't let it destroy him lest he lose himself to the darkness.

* * *

Awakening to the next day alone, Byleth sat up in bed, the images of last night still fresh in his mind as he took a deep breath. He knew that any normal man would be thrilled to have such attractive girls all over him, but his moral compass disallowed such pleasant thinking when it came to his position. It didn't take long before he was on his feet and heading to his class. He looked as if he hadn't slept yet again, plopping down at his desk upon arrival. He look numerous sighs to steady himself before removing papers from his drawer to start going over. As students began to pour in, he suddenly felt something move between his legs. The soft touch of hands began rubbing over his crotch through his pants, his face growing pale as he looked down. He immediately turned his eyes back up to face the class as he watched Marianne remove his manhood from its prison, now gently stroking it as her cheeks turned crimson red.

"Even if the church frowns upon it, right professor...?" Marianne said quietly as her whole face turned completely red, Byleth's legs trembling while trying to hold it together as she continued her advance.

"Goddess...why me..." Byleth groaned, desperately trying to keep his eyes facing forward instead of staring down.

"Um, teach, are you feeling OK man?" Claude spoke up as he watched Byleth's face turn flush. Byleth clenched his hands into fists as he clenched his legs around Marianne, who decided to taste up the curve of his member with her tongue.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...sorry. I'd like to take attendance now..." Byleth said, trying to put on a straight face as Marianne explored every inch of his member with her tongue. He could feel her nostrils sniffing at his shaft's head as her lips pushed up against it on and off, tasting every single inch that he had erect. He found himself clenching his teeth to appear normal between names.

"T-The professor tastes so...musky...it's making me dizzy..." Marianne whined in a trance as she moved her tongue and lips down to his testicles. The foreign feeling of warm moisture easing up against his sack made Byleth's words slip as if they were on ice, forcing him to try and not think about it at all costs.

"I-It appears Marianne is absent...d-does anyone know where she is...?" Byleth said, his words fueling Marianne's lusty actions.

"I'm not sure...she wasn't in her dorm room when I came to class this morning. We usually always come together," Lysithea replied, Marianne now pinching her lips around his soaking wet member as she swallowed it into her throat.

"I-I see...try and find her so you can make sure she's OK after class, OK?" Byleth replied, Lysithea giving him an uneasy nod before sitting back in her seat.

"T-The G-Goddess is w-watching me suck off t-the p-professor during class...I'm s-such a f-filthy s-sinner..." Marianne whined against his cock as she continued sucking him down to the base, his legs now shaking worse than before. As Byleth began to try and start teaching about new battle tactics Marianne attacked his girth more aggressively than before, gulping loudly on his member. Unable to take anymore, Byleth moved one of his shaking hands down beneath his desk, forcing Marianne's mouth to the base of his member as he began to cum, the lower half of his body tensing and shaking wildly. Marianne whined and cried against his shaft to get him to let go but no words could come out, her eyes rolling back into her head as her oxygen was being cut off. Byleth felt load after load of his seed dumping into her throat, forcing him to use all of his will to appear remotely normal as his body writhed in complete ecstasy. Upon dumping his last load inside of her throat, he released Marianne's head, her mouth staying completely still as he stopped feeling her chest heaving against his legs. He moved his legs against her, her body as limp as a rag doll as his member continued twitching in her throat vividly.

"Oh shit...oh no..." Byleth said, closing his eyes and turning back the hands of time to the point where he was about to hold her down. Coming back to the moment, he kept both of his hands on the table, his legs desperately wrapping around Marianne as she moaned and whined on his member, this time reaching up to stroke the base of it vigorously as he came to a climax. For the remainder of class, Marianne sat quietly under his desk, cleaning his shaft completely with her mouth and tongue. She gave the head of it is warm kiss on its head before sealing it back up inside of his pants.

"N-Now I have a reason to pray...hehehe...thanks professor..." Marianne giggled audibly, Byleth gulping nervously as he watched his students finish working on a test that he gave to them out of desperation to get their attention away from himself. As everyone left, Marianne, still blushing heavily, rose up from beneath his desk, breathing heavily as her eyes helplessly gazed into his. Byleth stood up, gently pressing his lips to hers as she embraced him close. She looked as if the whole world had become perfect as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as well as they shared the loving moment.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Disturbed Prodigy

"..." Byleth sat silently in his classroom, his head planted on the middle of his desk as he replayed the week in his mind. All in all from the boy's perspective it was pretty awesome but to his heart as a professor, he had become the largest failure in the history of mankind. As he thought about what he was going to do next, soft footsteps made their way to him from his front, stopping before him as he raised his head.

"Professor," Lysithea prompted, Byleth closing his eyes and rubbing them in response.

"Yes Lysithea? What can I do for you?" Byleth said, releasing his eyes and giving her his full attention.

"Is it true that you have been...spending late nights with the other girls in class?" Lysithea's words were like punches to his gut, causing him to sigh and smile faintly.

"What have you heard?" Byleth replied, a scowl curling along her thin, light color brow. Her face turned lightly red as she put on a less than kind expression.

"I heard several of them talking about doing...um...adult things with you...a-and to be honest professor, I saw you kissing Marianne earlier...are you really that much of a degenerate?!" Lysithea said, banging her fists on his desk. Byleth, completely unphased considering the past few nights, simply shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Marianne asked me to kiss her Lysithea. I'm not saying that's any better than the latter, but that's the fact. As for anything you heard concerning me and the other girls, believe them or not by your own choosing," Byleth replied as he refused to blatantly lie any further regarding everything. The way he saw it, if he got fired for such things, he could put the violence and obsessions behind him. That isn't an outcome he truly wished for, but if it happened, it happened.

"I'm not mad about Marianne...honestly, when I saw her kiss you, she looked so happy, I've never seen her that happy before. I just don't want you to break her heart should you decide to go further with her..." Lysithea blushed as she turned her eyes, her left hand grasping nervously onto her right arm.

"That's...certainly not the response I was expecting. You know...in some interpretations of love, it is said that loving someone is the absolute cruelest thing one person can do. By loving someone, one is merely promising them that one day they will break their heart," Byleth said, grabbing his books from his desk before stepping past Lysithea. Lysithea shook her head as she stomped after him, her scowl bent even worse than before.

"That's a horrible thing to say! How could you even think that when it would come to Marianne?!" Lysithea barked, several students catching her loud exclamation as Byleth stopped. Taking a deep breath, he then laid down his books before turning to face Lysithea. He then gently rested his hands on her shoulders, her eyes now being ensnared by the glow in his.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Lysithea. If I had my way, I would find a way to have all of my female students stop pining for me, because deep down it makes me feel like a monster and I very much dislike that feeling..." Byleth's words were calm and quiet, Lysithea easily catching the drift as she felt her body warm up, her nerves now focusing on Byleth.

"So...what you are saying is you would be happy if all the other girls in class left you alone...?" Lysithea asked, Byleth smiling and giving her an affirmative nod.

"I just want to help all of you grow, not gain the affection of love or passion," Byleth replied, the two of them sharing a smile before Byleth turned to grab his books. Lysithea slipped past him, snatching his books off the ground as his hand nearly made it.

"Let me carry your books professor. Where are we headed?" Lysithea said, her whole attitude changing from her usually serious sense of self. Byleth simply decided to accept the help with a smile.

"Thanks Lysithea. I was planning to get some lunch if you'd like to join me," Byleth asked, Lysithea anxiously nodding her head before following him to their destination. The remainder of the day felt a bit off as Lysithea stuck by him; wether he was running across the the entire campus or stopping to use the lavatory, Lysithea stuck to him like glue.

"You didn't need to follow me everywhere carrying my things Lysithea, I told you that you should go and study," Byleth sighed as the sun began to set. Lysithea simply smirked as she stood back from him.

"Well...you said 'should' instead of 'do it', besides, I was able to keep the other girls from bothering you right?" Lysithea's face was beginning to turn red, a sign that his dread powers were once again in effect. Byleth groaned to himself as he put on a small smile, petting her head softly as he gave her a nod.

"Very true. And it isn't like I disliked your company of course. Now, return to your quarters before it gets too dark, I'll be retiring to mine as well. Sleep well, OK?" Byleth replied kindly, turning his back to her to head on his way. Lysithea stood still like a statue as she watched Byleth leave, her heart pounding in her chest. As hopeful as her heart was she looked over her body, scowling at the fact that all the other girls in her house were much more 'filled out'. That's when she recalled the conversation they had after class.

"He would be happy if they stopped pining for him..." Lysithea recited, crossing her arms as she began to ponder some sort of solution. That's when the sudden, overwhelming feeling of jealousy punched her in the gut, the full affect of Byleth's cursed crest surging through her body. Visions of all the others teasing her for being so young tied with visions of Byleth being violated formed a visionary helix before her eyes, her teeth and hands clinching angrily at the wild displays of her imagination. That's when a single thought crossed her mind that suddenly put everything on mute, the very thought that would accompany her very words she had just said. An evil, sadistic smile curled upon her lips as a simple, efficient, but insane thought came to mind, her hands glowing with magical energy as she thought it through.

* * *

"...damn it...at least most of the day was sane," Byleth groaned as he hung up his uniform. Yet another day of mental and emotional exhaustion down in his depraved side of the world was finally over, but if the night shared anything in common with the rest of the week, there'd probably be a few knocks at his door. It wasn't any more than a few minutes from that thought that his door did indeed begin knocking. Sighing softly to himself, he slowly slid a regular navy blue shirt on before turning to face the door.

"You may enter..." Byleth called out, it slowly opening with a soft creak that quietly filled the hall. It was Lysithea, who was carrying a plate of cookies and wearing a very nervous smile.

"Good e-evening professor, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you so late," Lysithea said quietly, Byleth putting on a smile and waving her in. Her face was a soft rosie red as she handed the plate to the professor and stood before him.

"I thought you might be planning for our skirmish coming up in the next few days, so I brought you a snack to give you a small boost to your stamina. I'm sure you're busy so I'll leave you to your own devices, good night professor," Lysithea said, quickly excusing herself. Byleth looking down at the place cautiously, a sense of unease showering his nerves. I gave one a small sniff to see if something smelt off but was surprised to find that it was nothing out of the ordinary. To put his nerves at ease he decided to place a top his dresser for the time being and threw his back onto his bed, staring at his ceiling as he played back the past few nights in his head.

"Lysithea...what is your game...?" Byleth asked himself, his body suddenly feeling heavier than normal. He figured all the stresses and lack of proper sleep was finally taking its toll on him, which he more than welcomed if he was being honest. Covering up, he blew out the candle on his night stand to leave himself in complete darkness. His tranquility wasn't long lived, with the sounds of panic beginning to fill the halls of the academy. As Byleth went open his eyes, he found was filled with a strange taste of something, his eyes turning to spot to cookie tray on his night stand with several missing. He went to move the rest of his body but to no avail, finding himself paralyzed in place. That's when the soft hums of a young girl began filling the room, his eyes noticing that the door was now barricaded with furniture from the room. His eyes then moved towards the source of light in the room, where he saw Lysithea reading one of her spell books, clearly unphased by the random shouts from outside of the room.

"Ly...si...th...ea...?" Byleth managed to croak out, immediately catching her attention. She blushed and grinned, shutting the book and placing it in her lap.

"Ah, professor, it seems you're starting to feel the effects of the drugs...delightful. Allow me to fill you in on what's going on outside of your door..." Lysithea explained without hesitation or concern. She began stripping out of her uniform, throwing her coat to the floor as she began explaining.

"You see...I thought about yesterday really hard...especially when you told me you wished all the other girls would quit fighting over you, and that it'd relieve a lot of your stress. So...with that in mind I thought of a very simple solution to your problem..." Lysithea stated, throwing off her undershirt to reveal her small, bare chest to Byleth who tried to move, failing miserably as she continued on.

"So I decided that the quickest way to do that would be to burn down the dorms with everyone still in them. Simple and efficient right? Now you don't have to worry about ANY of them bothering you again..." Lysithea said, a wicked smile forming on her face as she dropped her skirt to the floor and removed her panties. Byleth stared in absolute terror as the yells and screams of people scorched the air, causing him to start panicking with grand severity. His head desperately shook side to side, trying to wake his poor, heavy body up but was again met with failure as Lysithea's smile grew ear to ear, her eyes widening wildly as she crawled to his side.

"A-AR...E...YOU...INSA...NE?!" Byleth managed to choke out, causing Lysithea to giggle innocently. She aggressively grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his, which were quivering fearfully from the whole situation. Her tongue managed to pierce his lips as he tried to keep them shut tight, his body suddenly heating up regardless of inability to move.

"If love is insane, then consider me certifiable professor...because I can't get you out of my mind, I can't get your smile, your kind words, or your wonderful body out of my mind to the point I was going crazy...and now I have you all to myself, with neither of us able to escape now. Just you and me...no one else burdening your feelings...isn't that wonderful?" Lysithea lightly cackled, crawling on top of Byleth. She giggled as she rested her bare, moist crotch on his lips, his nose forced to take in her scent. He found his face turning red and his head grow hazy as the strong scent overtook him, the feeling of her hands on his member suddenly able to be felt.

"S-Stop this now Lysithea!" Byleth tried to shout, by Lysithea instead smothered his mouth with her pussy, forcing his tongue out so that he could make leeway towards breathing. She began whining and moaning out as her hands slowly pulled out his dick, which to his surprise had grown completely hard.

"Ah! The drugs are working better than I thought they would...professor...your thing is so big...and...looks absolutely delicious...mmm...and it's all mine now..." Lysithea babbled, giggling before tasting it with her tongue. Byleth groaned into her crotch, his tongue digging deep inside of her so that he could gasp for air. She used both of her small, dainty hands to try and surround his member, stroking it as she licked all around the head of his prick, causing him to moan out loudly into her hot crotch. Unable to handle anymore, Lysithea crawled down Byleth, Byleth desperately gasping for air as Lysithea turned to face him, positioning her pussy just above his cock.

"LYSITHEA STOP! WE NEED TO SAVE THE OTHERS!" Byleth shouted the best he could but Lysithea's mind and body were elsewhere, too far gone to hear his pleas.

"You're funny professor, you told me you wanted them to leave you alone after all. So how about we stop thinking about them and focus on each other OK? You need to let that stress go..." Lysithea said with a grin, her tight, moist pussy slowly swallowing his cock. She clenched her teeth and whined loudly as she felt it stretch her out harshly, his size clearly too much for her to normally handle as she forced herself down on it. Small shrieks escaped her lips as bloody began to trickle down his shaft, using her weight to force it completely inside.

"I-It feels like its trying to squeeze my dick off...!" Byleth groaned, his body still refusing to move but his nerves able to feel every inch of himself being buried inside her small body. She began to tremble violently as she let out a loud scream, his cock now completely gone from sight. Her nails dug into his chest as she shuddered, her body pulsing around his prick harshly as she tried to let her body meld to his size and shape.

"P-Professor...y-you're too b-big for me...but...but I don't care! I will have you!" Lysithea cried through her teeth as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She slowly moved up, her insides still clenched tightly around him which created resistance. Then, in a sudden drop, she let her body move back down, which caused her to scream out loudly with pain and pleasure.

"S-So tight...! S-Stop Lysithea, you'll m-make me cum with how tight you are!" Byleth cried out, which only fueled her determination. His head shook side to side wildly, his shoulders managed to wiggle ever so slightly but not nearly enough to shake her off of himself. She moved up and down again, another shriek leaving her throat before finally finding a rhythm, her pussy clenching his member tightly to the point where she could break it if she moved wrong.

"Give me it...professor...give me it!" Lysithea giggled loudly, her tight insides finally breaking his threshold. Byleth began crying out loudly as his seed began pouring into Lysithea from the pure, moist tension of her crotch, her every move forcing more to enter her.

"Damn it...I can't make her stop..." Byleth growled as Lysithea began moaning out loudly, her rhythm growing faster as she her body finally began accepting his size. The sensitivity of his dick began to make him cry out for help desperately, his words barely able to shape into everything as he was rocked with overwhelming pleasure.

"Hehehehe! You love how small I am don't you? So much better than those loose sluts you call students that couldn't keep their hands off you!" Lysithea cackled, finally breaking her normal pattern of speech and vocabulary. His eyes began rolling back into his head as she hit his sweet spot, causing him to release more of his seed deep inside of her.

"Ah this drug is amazing! It'll make sure you can keep giving me all of your semen until I want you to stop hehehehe!" Lysithea giggled, her tongue beginning to hang out like a dog as she grasped behind his neck so he was forced to look her dead in the eyes as she painfully road him. Byleth clenched his teeth tight as his member began to feel sore from her hard, odd movements, her downward thrusts refusing him to feel a relief of pain. Just as he thought she was going to pull off, she slammed her waist back down causing him to tremble and cry out madly.

"You look like your losing your mind professor...it means I'm the best at this for you right?!" Lysithea giggled, his member trembling and throbbing hard inside of her which caused her own aches to throb back. He stared in horror as he watched his cum start seeping out of her and down his shaft, her hips refusing to yield as she continued riding him hard. Her screams grew sharp as she moved ferociously on his prick, as if milking him for all he is worth with its tight grasp. It took a bit more work this time, but Lysithea managed to bite through her her own pain using his shoulder, her teeth sinking in as she found herself climaxing on his member as it released a third load inside of her. Byleth cried out in agony as she licked against the aggressive bite marks, unable to do anything in his own defense.

"N-No m-more...n-no m-more...!" Byleth begged, his own eyes filled with tears. Lysithea began to gently lick and kiss away his tears, wincing and twitch as she slowly slid his cock out of her. Large globs of his semen began pouring out of her pussy, coating his member with his own seed completely as she then licked his lips lovingly, kissing them.

"Time for my other hole...after all...its something new for me," Lysithea whispered, Byleth's eyes looking broken as he weakly shook his head. Suddenly the door began to ring out as pounding violently hit against it as if trying to splinter it from the outside. Lysithea shook her head as she turned to the sound then looked back in Byleth's eyes, licking her lips playfully as she grabbed a knife off the floor.

"It looks like our time is almost over...such a shame...there was so much more I wanted to do...if this is all linked back to me...I'll never see you again...so...I won't let that happen...we'll both die here, in each other's arms...how wonderful will that be right?" Lysithea whined and whimpered, raising the knife to his throat. Lysithea kissed him hard, her tongue playing with his as he finally got his head together. Little by little, he felt the blade start to pierce his skin, finally finding the strength to stop time around him.

"That was way too close..." Byleth said to himself as he saw his whole world freeze in place. Sothis could be heard giggling in his mind, projecting her body before his very eyes as she sat upon the air like a throne.

"Well now...I never thought that the smart one would lose her mind like this, quite the surprise. Hehe...you have been most amusing...I wanted you to run with your abilities and contrary to your resistance, you didn't disappoint. So...because of that I'll do you a favor...how would you like me to reset time to the moment you were forced to choose which house you wished to teach? It's either that or we perish here..." Sothis said, her eyes narrowing down on Byleth he was an inferior being. Byleth growled at the wild turn of events, sighing heavily then closing his eyes as he found himself trapped without a choice.

"F-Fine...do it..." Byleth grunted, his reality turning to nothing but darkness.

End Golden Deer


End file.
